


Give It a Shance

by YonaDawn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Speciall thanks to Ellie for helping with this, The ultimate Shance girl, Warnings will be changed as added!, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: The domestic life of Shance. At least until they become Twitter and Youtube famous. Then it's a wild domestic life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to my babe Ellie ( http://caspers-sickies.tumblr.com ) for helping me with the concepts in this fic!

Lance is honestly trying his best not to lose it at the momement. His boyfriend had forgotten to charge his robotic arm during the night, and now was sitting next to him with a cord attached to it and plugged into the wall. They get a couple of odd looks but Shiro doesn't look like he even cares right now.

He was holding his laughter in pretty well until one of the security guards come over to the pair and ask Shiro what he's doing. Shiro just looks up from his phone and gives the most 'done' look Lance has seen from his boyfriend -and he gets a /lot/ of them too- and he loses it. He's laughing enough for tears to form in his eyes, the guard looking just completely baffled by his outburst.

While Lance is slumping more and more in his chair with laughter, Shiro explains about his arm for at least the third time in about thirty minutes. It takes a few minutes for Lance to subsibe into little giggles as he leans over to kiss Shiro's cheek, murmuring little apologies as he kisses his cheek, chin, nose and anywhere he can reach. Finally Shiro cracks a smile and Lance feels victorious.

What neither knew at the moment was someone had managed to get a few pictures of the whole ordeal. Its when they are on their flight waiting to to lift off when he sees someone posted them to Twitter and he squeals and hugs Shiro's arm.

"Shiro! Someone tweeted pictures of us and said we're couple goals!" He says in excitement, and nearly shoves his phone in his boyfriend's face. Shiro looks at them, the first photo catching Shiro's exasperated expression and Lance slumped and laughing in his chair. The second photo is when Lance was kissing his face and Shiro is just cracking his smile. He feels his cheeks heat up, a bit embarrassed but also feeling fond of them.

Lance retweets the post with the caption, 'Yes we are' and smiles, before he also takes a screenshot of the account that posted them. He was messaging them later. And of course he saved the photos and even set the second one as his lockscreen.

It's about an hour into their two and a half hour flight when Shiro falls asleep again Lance's shoulder, his head tucked into the crook of Lance's neck. He runs his fingers through his fringe, before pulling his phone out as an idea hits him. He brings up the camera app and kisses Shiro's cheek, snapping a quick picture as he feels Shiro furrow his brows in his sleep. He pockets his phone and can't wait to post the picture later.

He is later gently nudged awake by Shiro, who then kisses his forehead and smiles as he tells him their flight is landing. Lance nods, turning his head so he can nuzzle into Shiro's neck for a few minutes longer. Once they land and gathered their bags they head out, Lance's hand in Shiro's as they each carried a backpack on their shoulders and Shiro an extra suitcase in his free hand.

They took a cab out to where they were staying, Lance paying and tipping the driver as Shiro grabbed their things. Lance shrugged on his bag after he took it from Shiro, smiling. Once they got to their room they unpacked, with Lance collapsing onto the bed afterwords and sighing. Shiro walked over and leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead with a small smile.

Lance hummed in approval and pulled out his phone, rememberimy about messaging the person who had tweeted about them. He quickly messaged them after looking at the screenshot of their name, grinning. He also posted the picture of Shiro and himself on the plane and tagged him in it. He also included the tag, '#CoupleGoals' for the sake of starting a theme on his Twitter, thanks to the mysterious photographer. Satisfied, he tosses his phone on the bed and gets up to find Shiro, hugging around his waist when he did.

Shiro hummed softly, smiling and lacing his fingers with Lance's as he leaned back into his embrace. He soon turns aroung though, Lance's hands still in his as he leans down to kiss his boyfriend. Lance is all smiles when he leans up to kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance is elated. Slowly but surely Shiro and himself have become famous over Twitter, via Lance taking selfies of them doing cute things, pictures of Shiro in the mornings or when he was doing something and giving it a sappy caption.

What really set it off and finalized their popularity was when Shiro posted a photo he had taken. Earlier that day he and Lance had been baking cupcakes for Lance's little sisters to use in their bake sale. Of course Lance messed around and distracted Shiro, which eventually led to a flour fight. Lance had gotten the worst of it, and Shiro smiled at his boyfriend as he huched over in laughter. He quickly grabbed his phone, taking a selfie of the moment.

Lance was covered in flour, his hair almost completely white, his face and clothes smeared with it. He was hunched over and holding his stomach, a huge grin on his face and his eyes squeezed shut. Shiro was facing the camera, but his eyes were clearly looking at Lance. There was also one of the fondest smiles on his lips, one that conveyed how absolutely love struck he was for his boyfriend.

Mere minutes after he posted it there were tons of people commenting, liking, retweeting the photo. Lance was flustered by the photo, but he retweeted it as well and burried his face into Shiro's chest with a whine.

"You look adorable." Shiro said as he kissed Lance's head. Lance mumbled something incoherent and lifted his head to kiss Shiro.  Maybe it wasnt too bad if Shiro complimented him and their followers liked it.

It was about a week later when Shiro finally gave in to Lance practically begging for them to start a YouTube channel. Tons of people were requesting them to make one. People constantly cooing about how cute they are and how they want a relationship like theirs.

Of course it makes Lance absolutely excited, and soon they set up their channel. They decide to use the fan's ship name for them as their channel name, and a few days later "Shance Vlogs" is up and running and has their first video posted.

The video is one Lance shot while they took their 7 month old Golden Retriver, Maria, out to the park for a walk. The video consists of Maria running around and Lance laughing, but also Lance managed to catch the cutest thing ever on video. Its when Shiro and Maria are play wrestling together, Shiro smiling widely as he laughs and holding onto her front paws and wiggling her gently side to side. It melts Lance when Shiro leans down and kisses their dog on her nose and you can hear him cooing at the pair, and see the way Shiro blushes and smiles sheepishly over at Lance and the camera.

They get 1 million subscribers in just a week and they can hardly believe it. They posted the link to their first video on Twitter and it went viral, as expected since they were already famous there, but they didn't expect /this/ much positive feadback. They decide to upload weekly, or even a few videos a week. It depends on their schedules and when they can film. They also try and reply to what comments they can on their videos.

Next week it's their one year anniversary. Shiro has been vlogging since they arrived home from their lunch date and he knows Shiro has something planned if he is video taping it. His suspicions are right when he is unlocking their door and he hears barking. Not Maria's bark, a more high pitched and yappy sort of bark. He rushes in and is on his knees in seconds, with a little German Shepard puppy bounding over to him and into his lap. Lance is already sniffling and in happy tears as he hugs the puppy clsoe to him and kissing wherever he can on the small pup.

You can hear Shiro's laughter as the angle switches and he sets the camera down so he can pull Lance close and peck his lips. Lance laughs and hugs him with one arm, his other around their new baby boy. Lance ruffles his ears and giggles as they leap up at him once again.

"Does he already have a name?" Lance asked as he managed to hold the squirmy pup in his lap.

"Hashi. I was already planning to get you a puppy and I saw him in the shelter. I couldn't believe such a sweet baby was in there and instantly knew it was him." He smiled.

Lance hugged Hashi closer. "That's just cruel. He is the cutest and most precious baby in the world oh yes you are!" Lance began cooing at their pup halfway through his sentence, with Shiro chuckling and kissing his head. The video cuts to Lance holding the wiggly pup in his arms as they walk into their bedroom. He opens the door and calls for Maria, and kneels down to introduce her to her new little brother.

"Maria! Come see you little brother!" He calls softly, and she bounces over and sniffs over the new pup before licking him. Hashi yaps and wiggles free of Lance, hopping around Maria before he slips on the wooden floor and lands on his side. Lance gasps and giggles at the same time, the pup not caring as he gets back up and sniffs Maria in return.

Soon the two are  playing and running around, with Lance and Shiro laughing. They turn the camera around and mumble soft "happy aniversaries'" to each other and share a few kisses before they wave goodbye to the camera and the video ends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Shangst thrown into all this fluff. Also bit of precursor for the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy ~

Lance woke in a cold sweat, his hands shaking and his breathing choked as he stumbled out of bed. He hugged his arms tightly around himself, pacing and shaking his head to try and get the images out of his head. Out of his memory. He hiccuped and backed against the far wall of his and Shiro's bedroom and slipped down with his back against the cool surface.

Imagies of Shiro, bruised and bloody and unconscious in his care filled his thoughts, choking a sob out from back in his throat. He felt like he couldn't breath, which was silly. His airway was fine and he was healthy. What a nurse was to think about this, he mused dryly to himself. The ruffling of sheets made him curl into himself, knowing he had woken Shiro and he felt absolutely horrible. He has woken him up more than enough times with this same silly nightmare.

Shiro kneeled in front of Lance, softly hushing him and giving him a bit of space. He took one of his hands, bringing it up to his chest. Let Lance feel him breath, feel his heart beating. He found this the best way to help calm him down through these moments.

Lance sobbed, still shaking as his hands gripped Shiro's shirt and he moved unsteadily against his chest. Shiro murmured softly, assuring Lance he was okay, that he was still here. That he wasn't going to go anywhere. He rubbed his boyfriend's back as he held him close, nuzzling into tan skin and kissing over it.

Eventually Lance managed to calm down, his sobs settling into smaller hiccups as his head rested on Shiro's chest, focusing on the steady rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his heart beating. Still alive. Safe.

Another hour passed and Lance was slumped against Shiro's chest, passed out and cuddled closely to his boyfriend. Shiro kissed the top of his head gently, rubbing his arm soothingly as he watched over him a while more before sitting back against the wall and soon falling back into a light sleep.

When Lance cracked his eyes open, he knew he was laid against Shiro's chest, his arm around him as the older male was either still sleeping or looking over his phone. A glance upward told him it was the latter, and Shiro smiled down at him.

Shiro set his phone down, instead wrapping his other arm around Lance and pulling him close. He kissed the top of his head, squeezing his shoulder gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Lance laid his head back onto Shiro's shoulder and shrugged. "Better, I guess.. Still a little spooked. Can we just.. Stay home and cuddle?" He asked quietly and Shiro smiled gently.

"Of course. I'll call in and tell Coran you're staying home today. Go take a shower and I'll make something to eat." Shiro hummed.

Lance nodded, a little reluctant leave Shiro, and slowly pulled himself away from his larger boyfriend. He sluggishly walked into their bathroom, yawning as he shut the door. He turned on the faucet, setting the tempature for his shower and turning it on. He set out a towel, before stripping and getting into the shower. He sighed as the hot water hit his skin, his eyes fluttering closed as his tense muscles began to relax.

Fifteen minutes later Lance walked into their kitchen dressed in sweat pants and one of Shiro's shirts, his hair a mess of brown curls from towel drying it. Shiro smiled at his boyfriend, just finishing up their breakfast. He wrapped his arm around Lance, pulling him close and kissing his temple.

Lance gave a small hum and leaned into him, and pulled away a moment later to let Shiro prepped their plates and head into their living room so they couls sit down amd eat. Usually they illlused their table, but today was an exception and they would settle on the couch and eat close to each other.

They are in comfortable silence save for the background noise of the t.v. Lance finished first and leaned forward to place the plate on the coffee table, only to have Shiro plusck it up and take their playes to the kitched, no doubt to set them in the sink before he returned. Once Shiro settled nack onto the couch, he pulled Lance close and against his chest. Lance nuzzled up to him, closing his eyes.

"I think we should tell them.. As long as you're okay with it." Lance mumbled amd Shiro squeezed his shoulders comfortingly. "That's slright with me. They've been asking how we met for a while anyways." Shiro said. Lance smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But not today. Maybe in a couple of days.." Shiro hummed his agreement, pulling Lance closer to peck his lips sweetly. "I love you." Shiro smiled, amd Lance opened his eyes look up at him. He returned a small peck and smiled gemtly. "I love you too."


End file.
